<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>out the window by displayheartcode</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222472">out the window</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode'>displayheartcode</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Crush at First Sight, Established James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Female James Potter, Indian James Potter, Tumblr Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:49:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29222472</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/displayheartcode/pseuds/displayheartcode</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A new family moves to Ottery St Catchpole.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fem! Jily</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>out the window</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i'm so sorry that this took forever. </p><p>thanks to sriram for the unknown inspiration. :-D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lily looked away from the bay window. “Do you think she’s settling in well?”</p><p>From inside the cabinet below the double sink, her wife cursed as something wrenched free. Janani appeared from under the mess of pipes, more disheveled than usual, clutching a screwdriver in one hand. “Is Halley what?”</p><p>Lily made a vague gesture to the paddock outside the window. It was overrun with weeds and wildflowers, a gnarled thing of a tree that shaded the fence they shared with their neighbors, the Weasleys. She looked again and saw the vague shape of their daughter by the fence, their small dog Hedwig by her feet. It was always hard to read her expressions, especially since the move. But Lily couldn’t help but feel that Halley was being distant from them.</p><p>Janani went back to her home improvement project. “Evans, it’s hardly been a month.” There was the sound of a wrench struck against a pipe. A meaty thump. Janani groaned.</p><p>“Do you want me to call a—”</p><p>“I got it!” She remerged, rubbing the bruised side of her head. “It’s been what, three weeks? Give it time once we unpack everything.” She looked around their kitchen, following Lily’s gaze at the pile of boxes on the counter, the assorted dog toys on the floor, and the opened shelves half-full of cutlery. With a sigh, she patted the cabinet door—and there was the tinkling sound of a loose bolt hitting a pipe.</p><p>Lily raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“I’ll call a professional tomorrow.” Janani stood up and placed her hands on her lower back, stretching. She used a choice word in Tamil when her back made a reassuring crack. “Should I do the electrical next? I’m kidding!”</p><p><em>“Dearest!”</em> Lily threw a discarded hand towel at her. “I refuse to make ourselves regulars at the A&amp;E.”</p><p>“There goes our weekend plans.”  She wiped her glasses clean on the sleeve of her shirt. She put them back on, blinking<em>. “Oooh,</em> that’s why.” All maternal weariness in her voice was suddenly replaced by pride.</p><p>Lily glanced at the window, and then stared fully ahead, somewhat shocked. “Is that the neighbor’s…”</p><p>“That’s our baby girl.” Janani elbowed Lily to make room. They stood shoulder-to-shoulder, faces pressed against the smudged glass in a time-honored tradition of parents snooping when they shouldn’t. “Three weeks here and she already has a crush.”</p><p>Halley was leaning over the fence, Hedwig mimicking her, and was talking with the Weasley’s youngest girl, her red hair bright against the greenery. There was a noticeable blush on the girl’s face, mirroring whatever nervous motions their daughter was making with her hands.</p><p>The last few weeks went through Lily’s mind: Halley’s sudden interest in long walks outside, how Ginny often visited with a jar of preserves or fresh eggs, Halley reoccurring moodiness, the constant texting under the table or late at night, her stubborn refusal to talk about her day.</p><p>“You know what?” Janani said. She placed an arm around Lily’s waist. “I think she’s going to be just fine.”</p><p>Lily kissed her sweaty temple and then the bruise near the crown of her head. “We should have the Weasleys over for dinner, hmmm?”</p><p>“Halley would be traumatized.” Janani’s hazel eyes twinkled. “I’ll go call them right now.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>